Kagome's Heart
by saphiresam13
Summary: Kagome gets a gift from her friends that makes her stronger, and slowly Inuyasha figures out his love for her, can he tell her his true fealings before she choses someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Its me, Samantha! writing my first story on fan fic! So I hope you enjoy it! (PS. PLEASE REVIEW!!)

Kagome's heart.

Chaper 1. "Suprise!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled excitedly while climbing out of the well.

"Kagome!" He said while walking up as slowly as he could,(whitch he was so excited to see her it was more like a fast walk.) to her. And then he hopped into the well and hopped back out carrying her bike.

"Thanks. How has every one been?" Kagome asked.

"Good, but Miroku has several more bumps on his head and more bruises on his face." Inuyasha said with a snicker.

"Ugh! He never learns!" Kagome said.

"Oh, and we have a suprise for you! Actuelly two." Inuyasha said secretly.

"Ooooh! I love suprises! What is it?!" Kagome said excitedly.

"It wouldn't be a suprise if I told you, now would it?" Inuyasha said.

"I guess not." Kagome said. They got to the village and Shippo saw them first.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed loudly running towards them. He jumped into Kagome's arms and gave her a hug.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku said together. Sango and Kagome hugged and started talking.

"We missed you. You where gone to long." Sango said.

"I'm sorry, but I won't have to go for anothere couple of weeks. And for not as long of a time." Kagome said.

"We have a suprise for you! So come on!" Sango said pulling Kagome's hand and leading her towards the hut they shared. They came in and Inuyasha and Miroku where already sitting on the floor. "Okay. Let me tell her." Sango said excitedly.

"Tell me what?" Kagome asked.

"Me and Miroku are getting married!!" Sango said.

"EEEEEEHHH!! Really?!" Kagome screamed happily while jummping up and down. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Kagome!" Miroku and Sango said together.

"When is it?" Kagome asked.

"Febuary 14th." Miroku said.

"I can't wait! Only 4 and a half months! And on Valentines Day!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Valentines Day?" Every one asked.

"The day of love! You make cards for people you love and go to dances, and parties." Kagome said.

"It sounds like fun!" Sango said.

"Oh it is!" Kagome said.

"Well, we have anothere suprise for you Kagome." Inuyasha said. He went outside and came back in carrying a tall package about 3 and a half feet tall. "Here you go, go ahead and open it." Inuyasha said handing the package to Kagome. She toer it open and gasped.

"I-its beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed. She held out her present. It was...

O.K. I know it is not to exciting but it will get better! (So don't forget to review!!) 


	2. Kagome's Gift

Hi! I know it is a short chapter, but I could not bring myself to add to it. But I promise I'll make chapter 3 longer.

Kagome's Heart

chapter 3 'Kagome's gift'

"A new bow and arrows!" Kagome said in delite. She looked her present over. It was a long slender bow, but strong so it was almost imposible to brake. The handle part (Where she held it to shoot.) was so Beautiful, where the palm of her hand would cover there was a small globe container for jewel shards!

"I'm so happy! Thank you, all of you! Where on earth did you get it?!" Kagome said.

"Umm..." Inuyasha's face turned a light shade of red. "I made it." He said quietly.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Thank you so much! I did not know you were such a good weapon maker!" Kagome said.  
She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and his face turned even redder.

'Why do i feel this way? Kagome doesn't even like me. She likes that hoeboe, hoejoe, joejoe what ever guy. It was just a thank you.' Inuyasha tried to convince himself.

"let's go try it out!" Kagome said excitedly. She tapped the globe part with her finger and then looked at Inuyasha. "Umm...How do I open it?" Kagome asked him.

"You turn it to the right and then just place the jewel shard against the side of the globe and it goes right in because the globe is actuelly a mix of a glass and a barrier so no one but you or any-  
one with strong spirituel power can take them out or put them in." Inuyasha said. "I got some help with that but it was my idea." He added quietly.

"What a great idea! Now Naraku can't steel them." Kagome said. She did as Inuyasha said and turned the globe right then placed a jewel shard against the side of the globe. She felt it start to sink it through the side and let it go. They watched it sink thruogh the side then appaer inside the globe and then it the globe glowed for a few seconds. She placed the rest of the jewel shards that they had in the same way,  
and each time the glow was brighter and lasted longer than the last time. When all of the jewel shards they had were inside the globe they all came together and formed half of the jewel, and glowed for a minuet then it stopped.

"Okay, let's go!" Kagome said grabing her new bow and arrows and running outside. Everyone followed and they were all excited to see how well it worked.

Kagome took a arrow out and notched it while Inuyasha pushed a big barrel 250 feet away from where Kagome stood. He moved and stood a little ways away from Kagome with his arms folded and looking at her. She raised the bow and pulled the string back to her ear and aimed for the barrel.

"Hit the mark." Kagome whispered and let the arrow go and it sailed through the air faster than Inuyasha could run and it glowed brightly and a darker color blue than her normal arrows shot with her normal bow.  
It hit the barrel and exploded. When the dirt settled they saw no trace of the barrel except for ashes.  
Everyone's eyes widened and they all gasped.

"Wow." Kagome said. "I didn't expect that to happen."

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I would have made it longer but I liked the way it ended so PLEASE REVIEW! AND.  
don't forget you can comment on how you liked it and tell me something you might like to see in th story! Thanks! 


	3. New Power, Same Guy

heyy!!! I'm updating!!! finally... well here goes!!!3

Chapter 3. New Power.

"Wow Kagome! That was amazing!" Shippo said in awe. He had just come back from playing with the village children. He was in awe of the power Kagome had just shown.

"Well, I guess it did make me and my bow and arrows stronger!" Kagome said still breathless. Shippo still stood there along with everyone else in awe. The village began to come and see what had happened. Kagome walked to where the barrel had been and picked up her still whole arrow.

"Ouch!" Kagome exclaimed dropping it.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked running over to her side.

"Its hot!" Kagome sucked on her burnt finger.

"I could have told you that you idiot!" Inuyasha replied.

"Sit..." Kagome's eye twitched as he slammed into the ground.

"Oww... Darn it! What the heck was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled from the ground.

"Serves you right. You are so rude!!! Would it kill you to keep your mouth shut for once?" Kagome said turning on her heel and stamping away.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked, stupidly.

"You were smart eleck and rude." Sango retorded, shaking her head.

"I agree with, Sango. You should be more respectful of, Kagome's feelings." Miroku said.

"Like you should know." Inuyasha mumbled noticing Miroku's hand on Sango's butt.

SLAP!!!

"Keep your hands off me monk!" Sango yelled stomping off the in the same derection Kagome had gone.

"What did I do?" Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha.  
"Duh! You rubbed Sango's butt pervert!" Inuyasha retorted.

"But we are engaged! Shouldn't she not care?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shook his head and Shippo just stood there staring at Miroku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Sango and Kagome.

"Ugh! I hate when they acts that way!" Kagome fumed to Sango.

"I know! They acts so dumb sometimes!" Sango replied.

"Inuyasha can't just keep those little comments to himself!" Kagome said.

"Miroku can't keep his little HANDS to himself!" Sango said. They both burst out luaghing.

"I thought Inuyasha would be nicer, maybe I over reacted. Do you think I did?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe a little," Sango answered. "Hey lets go to the hot spring and clean up. I haven't bathed in weeks! And I stink!" Sango asked.

"Sure! Sounds great! It'll help me cool off some too." Kagome agreed.

"Great let's go!" Sango said. They Walked out of the hut and pass Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Where are you going my beloved Sango?" Miroku asked as they passed by.

"None of your business!" Sango answered.

"Kagome where are you going? should I come with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not telling and no." Kagome responded as she and Sango walked away towards the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Whats thier problem?!" Inuyasha huffed, watching them disapear into the woods.

"Maybe they are still mad at us." Miroku said.  
"Sheash! Women are so emotional!" Inuyasha said.

"Well Kagome has a good reason to be mad at you." Miroku said.

"Yeah, and Sango has an even better reason to be mad at you! you are such a pervert! And you know, once you get married you have to stop flirting with every pretty girl." Inuyasha said noticing Miroku staring at a pretty village girl like he would eat her.

"Huh? What?" Miroku asked shaking his head coming out of his daydream.

"Never mind." Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Sango and Kagome.

"I swear, if Miroku does that one more time befor our wedding I'll kill him!!" Sango said clenching her hand into a fist. Kagome giggled as she jumped into the water.

"Ooh, soo warm." Kagome sighed sinking further down into the water and getting goosbumps on her arms.

'giggle'

"What?" Kagome asked Sango after hearing her try to muffle a giggle.

"Nothing!" Sango said trying to dismiss it with a wave of her hand but a nother giggle slipped through her lips.

"No seriosly! What?!" Kagome prompted.

"Look behind you!" Sango said and burst out luaghing.

Kagome turned around and screamed when she came face to face with a monkey who had been playing with kagome's hair and sticking it up so it looked like she had horns! "EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!" Kagome screamed. She jumped up still screaming and then collapsing back into the water luaghing.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Kagome said inbetween giggles.

"'Cus it was to funny, and you didn't even know!" Sango said grinning.

Kagome stood up to shoo away the monkey. "Shoo! Go on now! Get!" Kagome said waving her hands at it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Miroku and Inuyasha.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha's ears bent fowards at the sound of a woman screaming. He knew right away that it was Kagome's scream.

"Thats Kagome!" Inuyasha said to Miroku as he jumped up and turned towards the woods. "Hurry! They maybe hurt!" Inuyasha lead the way following her sent and scream and Miroku trying to keep up. As they neared the hot springs they heard a splash, and when they turned around the last tree they saw Kagome standing up shooing a monkey away and she was NAKED! She turned back around to sit and saw them standing there, Inuyasha eyes wide and face all red, and Miroku smiling.

"INUYASHA PERVERT!!!!! SIT! SITSITSITSIT SIT!" Kagome yelled jumping back down into the water, face all red, while Sango threw her Hirakotsu at Miroku.

"Pervert!!!" Sango yelled at Miroku, her Hirakotsu hitting him and knocking him out.  
He fell to the ground Knocked out cold as Inuyasha was slammed to the ground sevarel times by Kagome's SIT!

There you go people!! Review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!!! Sorry I haven't updated:( My dad wouldn't let me on lol:D Well here comes ur long awaited update!!!! WOOHOOO!!!!XD =^_^=

Chapter 4, Wedding Time!!!

...4 Months later...

"Omigosh Sango! You look beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed stepping back and admiring Sango in her traditional red and white wedding kimono. Her kimono folded right over left, her left side was white silk with tiny red silk flowers that started in a cluster at the hem of her sleeve and slowly spread out at the shoulder, and the right side of her kimono was all red silk with a white silk hem(or trimming). Her hair was up in a bun with two tendrils of hair down in front of her ears and with a square piece of white silk covering her bun and tied with a piece of black ribbon, and tucked in front of her bun was a red and white lilly.

"Well so do you!" Sango said blushing at being called beautiful. Kagome was wearing her priestess kimono and had her hair tied back like kikyo's and a red lilly behind her right ear. Her hair had grown alot since she had last trimmed it(2 years ago!) it was now almost to her waist.

"Thanks Sango!" Kagome said. She turned toward the hut's closed door when she heard music. "Come on Sango! We got to get you to Miroku!" Kagome said tugging at Sango's sleeve. Kagome had butterflies in her stomach and by the paleness of her face she guessed her friend had them too... But worse. "Hey, its gonna be fine! You look great!"

"Thanks Kagome." Sango said smiling nervosly. She walked out of th hut and Kagome followed after grabbing her bow and arrows. Just incase. Sango met Miroku at the bottom of the steps to the shrine and started walking with him up the steps. Kagome followed with Inuyasha, and Shippo with Kiyada. Shippo carried the rings in a pouch at his waist.

As they walked Sango leaned over and whispered to Miroku, "Don't you dare touch my butt until we are alone!" She said.  
Miroku smiled and stopped his hand befor he touched her butt.

"Oh yes, my dear Sango! We will have plenty of time for that afterword!" He whispered back and grinned really big when her face turned crimson. Kagome noticed that his hand kept twitching as if it wanted to reach down and stroak her butt, 'It probably does!' Kagome thought to her self. She looked over at Inuyasha and caught him staring at her. She smiled and he looked away, blushing slightly, embaressed. When they reached the shrine Kagome could see all the people sitting on benches and pettles every where. She spotted Kouga sitting down and he waved. Kagome smiled back and Inuyasha frowned.

"Stupid wolf why is he here!" Inuyasha grumbled to himself. Him and Kouga still faught over her even though Inuyasha wouldn't ever admit it was about Kagome. 'MEN! They fight over a girl so much they can't even see how much they are alike!' She thought. They came up to the priest and all of them parted to different sides except Sango and Miroku. Then he started the ceremony. During it Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked bored out of his mind. When they kissed Kagome felt happiness for her dear friend well up inside. Finnaly it was over and it was time to eat! They all walked inside the biggest hut and sat down to feast! Inuyasha sat down beside her and Kouga did too. Inuyasha growled slightly.

"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome scolded.

"Someday we'll have a wedding even better than this Kagome!" Kouga said.

"Er, wah?!" Kagome said turning bright red.

"Hey! You better shutup before i make you!" Inuyasha growled getting right up in Kouga's face till they where nose to nose.

"Eh! No don't fight! It's okay Inuyasha! Kouga, I already told you I don't like you that way!" Kagome said pushing them apart.

"Fine! I'll just leave then!" Kouga said and stood up and ran out so fast it seemed he just disapeared. Kagome stood up and started to run after him but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" Kagome said.

"Just let him leave! Good riddence!" Inuyasha said still holding her wrist that she kept trying to pry his hand off but even though she used all her strength she couldn't budge it. Finnaly she stopped and stood quietly over him. Then he realized what she was about to do and let go a second to late.

"SIT boy!" She said. He rammed into the ground and she ran out after Kouga. She followed his foot steps into the woods.  
She saw him standing under a tree. "Kouga! Look I'm sorry that i can't return your fealings. Will you please forgive me?"  
She asked. Suddenly he was infront of her. Something was different.

"Its okay. I'll make do with this. He grabbed her face and started kissing her, but Kagome could feel nothing except ALOT of pain! 'This isn't Kouga!' What ever it was it had desguised itself as Kouga and was now sucking the life out of her! She moved her hands slowly up and pushed the strange deamon with all her might, and it let go of her. She felt light headed and weak but she knew what she had to do. This deamon had a piece of the Shikon jewel and was sucking the life out of people and other deamons to help it get stronger! She reached behind her remembering her bow and arrows watching as the deamon showed its true self. It looked like a dead body with just burnt black skin and bones and three red eyes. She notched a arrow in the bow and aimed.

"PUNY HUMAN!! YOU THINK YOU CAN DESTROY ME, HELOKI, WITH A SIMPLE ARROW??!!" The deamon Heloki, Shouted.

"I'm not puny and this is no simple arrow." Kagome said. He ran toward her and knocked her down befor she could shoot. As she flew through the air she shot a arrow in his direction but he disapeared from that spot and apeared infront of her as she was slammed into a tree. She looked up and felt under her, her own blood coming out of a gash in her side, Heloki loomed over her and raised his arms to smash her and she screamed when she was blinded by a bright light...

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading! And thank you all for sending me great reviews! It makes me feel popular! LOL JK! Thanks again and don't forget to reveiw! Tell me something you want to see in my stories and I'll make it happen!! =^_^= MEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

ok so it was 4 months instead of 4 and a half, dont worry, mes gots a plans! lol=^,^= Mew!

Chapter 5, Heloki.  
With Kagome...

...Kagome screamed when she was blinded by a light. Instinctevly she coverd her head with her arms when she heard a loud animal like scream of pain. When it stopped she looked up and saw nothing but her arrow in the tree above her head and a jewel fragment. "Wah?!" She said painfuly. She sat up and everything swirled. She saw a lot of red. It looked like blood but not all of it, then she saw silver hair and ears and could slightly hear someone repeat her name again and again. She reached out and someone grabbed her hand and gently picked her up. then all went black...

With Inuyasha...

He heard a loud voice yelling something out side and knew emediatly it wasn't human. He raced out side and towards the creature, as he ran towards the woods he heard a scream of pain and a thud, then a really loud scream of a woman and a demon mixed together. He got to the clearing just in time to see Kagome's arrow glowing blindly bright sticking out of the back of a VERY big and ugly demon and Kagome lying in a pool of her own blood with her hands over her head. Then the demon just disinagrated and the arrow stabbed into the tree above Kagome's head.

"Kagome? Kagome?! Kagome?! Answere me darnit!" He picked her up when she sat up mumbling and held out her hand. She had lost alot of blood he could tell from the gash in her side. He ran back fastly but carefully to the hut and went into Kyada's hut and sat her down on a mat then ran to the feast got Kyada and ran back.

"Omi!" Kyada said in suprise.

"Is she going to be okay? She isn't gonna die right?!" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Yee need to calm down and tell me what happened." Kyada said as she pealed blood soaked cloth from her wound and started cleaning it. She listened intintly as he told her what he knew.

"So what do I do?" He asked when he finished.

"Right now I would suggest yee calm down and go retrieve the jewel fragment and her bow and arrows." Kyada said calmly.

"Okay." He said and ran up to the spot where he had found Kagome. He picked up her arrows all scattered and her bow. He then noticed that he could faintly smell a wolf, the scent was weak because the smell of Kagome's blood was so strong. He walked under a tree and looked up and he saw a wolf he knew all to well tied and gagged and glaring at him in a tree. He laughed at him and jumped up into the tree and pulled the gag off. "Hahaha! What happened to you?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey its not funny! That Heloki kissed my woman!" Kouga said angrily. Inuyasha got really seriose real fast.

"What do you mean YOUR woman!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Just forget it and untie me!" He said wiggling to try and get free.

"Nope!" Inuyasha said hopping down.

"What!! You can't just leave me here darn it! I need to see Kagome!!" He shouted at Inuyasha as he suantered away.

With Inuyasha...

He walked back to the hut ignoring Kouga as he yelled and cursed him. He walked into the hut and asked Kyada how Kagome was doing.

"I'm afraid she's doing badly, see a sharp stick stabbed in her side and hit a few organs when she hit the tree and then it got infected real fast. Unless you guys can take her home to some doctor there, she will die in two days." Kyada said sadly.

To Be Continued!!!

Don't be mad i ended it there please! it 11:30 at night and i got church tommorow SORRY!!! PS: REVIEWE!!!! 


	6. Medical Emergency

Man I got soooooo many idea's for my story and it's going to start getting real interesting. And I suggest you all do what I did and go watch Inuyasha; the Finale act.

Kagome's Heart.

Chapter 6, Medical Emergency.

"She'll DIE?!?!" InuYasha asked trying to fight off the sense of panic that was starting to fill his chest.

"Yes, she has lost a lot of blood and I don't know if I can help her as much as they can."

"Well, you're going to have to try. There _is_ no way back to her time. Remember Naraku destroyed the well?" InuYasha said.

"I guess you are right. First I need to give her a blood transfusion."

"A what?" InuYasha asked in confusion having never heard half the words she was using before.

"It's when you take blood from someone from one person and give it to somebody else who is low on blood but they need to be the same blood type… I can do some tests but I need to go find some herbs…" Keade continued on muttering ingredients and more stuff InuYasha didn't understand. 'The wedding feast should be over now. I hate to trouble Sango and Miroku on their wedding night but they'll be worried about her too.' InuYasha thought.

"I need to tell Sango and Miroku-"

"No, yee need to sit still for a moment." Kaeda said. She grabbed InuYasha's arm and poked him with a thin piece of sharpened bamboo. "Good. Yee can go now." She said looking at the small drop of blood on the pointed tip of bamboo.

"What the heck was that for you baba*?!" InuYasha asked angrily.

'Sigh' "Do I have to explain everything? Hurry up and get Sango and Miroku." She commanded. Frowning Inuyasha glanced at Kagome.

'_Be okay Kagome. I know you're a fighter, so fight.' _He thought. He hurried out of the hut to go and find Sango and Miroku.

'_Good. Now that he is gone I can focus.' _Keade got up and rummaged around until she found all she needed then cleaned Kagome's wound and changed the wrappings. Grabbing another sharpened bamboo stick, (They used these as needles and such,) she drew some of Kagome's blood and started to run tests.

With Sango and Miroku…

"I wonder what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha…" Sango worried.

"Don't forget Kouga." Miroku reminded her.

"I'm worried Miroku, the party is over and they still haven't returned." Sango said as she stood with him to thank their guests and say goodbye. Sango bowed once more with Miroku as their last guest left.

"Don't worry Sango. I'm sure their okay. You know that InuYasha…" Shippo said jumping up onto Sango's shoulder.

"Mew." Kirara mewed in agreement.

"I guess you guys are right." Sango agreed reluctantly.

Just then InuYasha rushed in the door, past Sango and Miroku and stopped in front of the now empty room.

"We're over here InuYasha." Miroku said. InuYasha turned in surprise.

"Party over already?" He asked.

"Yes. Where have you been and where's Kagome?" Sango asked rushing over to him.

InuYasha's face got serious. "There's been an accident."

"What happened InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"A demon attacked Kagome and she is seriously wounded. I need you guys to come with me." He said.

With Keade…

'_Hmmmm… I see… They have the same blood type now do they?' _Keade thought. She had just finished running a few tests and had found out Kagome and InuYasha had the same blood type minus his demon blood. Kagome had a rare blood type and she doubted anyone else had the same except InuYasha. 'Well I guess he will have to do.'

InuYasha and everyone else rushed in the door.

"Oh no, Kagome! Is she going to be alright?!" Sango asked kneeling down beside her. Her brow creased with worry.

"Maybe but I need some of your blood InuYasha." Keade said grabbing another bamboo stick.

"What? Why?"

"Stop asking questions for goodness sake and just do as I say!" He frowned but stopped asking. "Roll up your sleeve please." Doing as she said he knelt beside her and rolled his sleeve up. She wiped his arm with a clean cloth and stabbed his arm with the bamboo needle.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" He yelled jerking his arm away.

"Trying to save Kagome's life! Now stop whining, you've had worse." She said grabbing his arm again. She slowly extracted enough blood. Then after inserting a thin bamboo tube into Kagome's arm she started to transfer his blood to her.

'_What's going on? Where am I?' Kagome thought. Her side screamed with pain as she floated in darkness. 'Is anyone there?! Hello?!' _

"_Kagome." A voice whispered breaking the quite empty darkness._

'_That voice…I've heard it somewhere before…'_

"_Kagome…" It echoed through and around Kagome. She struggled to remember where she had heard it before._

"_Who is it? Who's there?" Kagome said._

"_Do you not remember me? We met not long ago." A bright light appeared in front of her._

"_Wait… You're…"_

OOOOOOOO EVIL CLIFFIE! Well….sort of...

*means old woman in Japanese (kinda an insult)


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome's Heart.

Chapter 7, Gone forever.

"…_The sacred jewel!" Kagome said as her eyes widened in surprise. The light took form and became the jewel._

"_Yes. I allowed the well to reappear so you could visit home. But I cannot keep it there. Naraku did destroy it and you may have not thought about it. You know only you can pass through it now but soon it will disappear altogether. Small traces of me were left for you but they are now back in me to give me strength. I am fading and cannot help you any longer. You will be able to go back to your time once more and back but then there will be no more trips and no more me."_

"_In other words you're dying?"_

"_Yes. And so are you."_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_You were attacked by a demon which I helped you destroy but you are gravely injured. Your friends are trying to help you by replacing lost blood but they are trying to use the blood of a hanyou. You usually would have purified it immediately but since your body is weak you cannot. Because of this so many things will be different when you wake." The light started to get dimmer._

"_Wait! What will be different? Wait!" The light disappeared and once again Kagome was plunged into darkness. _

With Keade and gang…

Light started to shine from Kagome's bow and everyone turned from Kagome to look at it. It was lying on the ground behind them and the jewel shards were glowing.

"What's going on? " InuYasha asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Sango said as if answering his question.

Her bow glowed then the light grew brighter. Shattering the container, the jewel shards rose on their own and disappeared in a flash of light.

"What the heck was that?" InuYasha asked. Aggravation surged through his body.

"Calm down InuYasha. I think it had something to do with Kagome." Miroku said. InuYasha walked over and picked up Kagome's ruined bow.

"Yee need to leave now please. Kagome needs some rest." Keade said shooing everyone out.

"I sure hope Kagome's going to be okay." Sango said picking up Kirara and petting her.

"It took forever to make this!" InuYasha said gripping the ruined bow tightly.

"It's just a bow. Kagome has more than one of those so don't make such a big deal about it." Sango said. They walked outside and sat down and InuYasha jumped up and sat on the roof.

"Humph, it still was really hard to make…" InuYasha mumbled. As the time passed InuYasha's eyes started to droop, and he kept jerking himself awake. Without realizing he fell asleep.

Suddenly he was jerked awake by a loud snore. He looked down from the roof. The sun was already setting and Miroku and Sango had already left to their honeymoon hut. Shippo was asleep snoring in the hut he usually shared with Kagome, alone.

'_Sniff sniff. What's that smell?' _He looked around. It smelled like another dog demon. But it wasn't Sesshomaru's sent or his. He jumped down and entered the tent quietly. He heard Kagome's slightly labored breathing and he could still smell that dog. "Kagome?" InuYasha whispered. Kagome grunted quietly and turned over covering her head with the blanket.

Kagome yawned when she rolled over and opened her eyes groggily. "InuYasha?" She asked the figure crouched over her moving the blanket from her face. She heard him gasp and saw him stubble back then he quickly kneeled down by her. "What is it?"

"Y- y-you got ears!" He stammered. Confusion clouded Kagome's sleepy eyes then she smiled and laughed.

"Of course I have ears silly. I always have." Her eyes started to close again but the look on InuYasha's face stopped her. "Okay…What do you mean by I got ears?" She questioned.

He picked up her hand and placed it on top of her head. She let it slide through her unusually silky hair then stopped. There! On the side of her head! She had what felt like dog ears!

"What the…? Impossible! I don't really have…?" She couldn't even finish the sentence. She looked up into InuYasha's worried eyes and he nodded. 'He looks dead serious.' she thought. 'Then this is no joke.'

"So this is what he meant huh?" She said aloud more to herself than anyone else.

"Who? He who?" InuYasha asked. Uh oh he's getting jealous! And despite all that was going on she smiled. He gasped.

"What now?" She asked almost getting tired of him being so shocked at everything. It _was_ his blood they had used!

"Fangs. You got fangs too."

"Really? Cool! This is so cool! I wonder if I can run as fast as you and do some of the things you can do. Although I hope I don't get the attitude." She said mumbling the last part.

"We need to get Keade." He said getting up.

"No! InuYasha it's fine! She'll see in the morning. Don't wake them up unnecessarily." She said grabbing his arm.

He nodded and walked into the corner. Sitting down he said, "I would suggest getting some sleep. Dawn's only a few hours away and it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night InuYasha." Kagome whispered.

He grunted then sighed.

"Good night Kagome."

Well that's it for now I will add more soon! I'll probably end it in 2 or 3 chapters but look for my new story coming out next year about Sesshomaru! Thanks Ya'll! Especially since it took me FOREVER to add I'm SOOOOO SORRY! Please Review! =^_^= Nyaa!


End file.
